Spike's Obsession
by Spikefan77
Summary: AU. Spike returns to Sunnydale with his soul and a strange desire for a certain Witch. Rated M for a reason.
1. A Fortuitous Meeting

AN: This is just an idea that has been rattling around in my head for a while. It is completely AU and contains graphic content. Be warned and if you continue, please enjoy. I own nothing and receive nothing but an escape from reality. Reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged and welcome.

As Spike silently vaulted up to a fire escape he made sure to keep the petite redhead in his sights. He didn't know why he had been admiring pale, shapely legs revealed by the knee length peasant skirt she wore. He had absolutely no idea why he had found it hard to tear his gaze away from the figure outlined by a white t-shirt fitting in just the right way to show off traffic stopping curves.

Spike didn't need to see her to track her. He could close his eyes and pinpoint his prey's exact location based on her unique scent alone. Vanilla and spices, as compelling a mix as the conflicted female he followed. Yet, he still couldn't explain, even to himself, why he continued his dogged pursuit. He had returned to town a couple weeks before and, despite his previous history with Buffy, it was Willow who had caught and kept his interest. There was something about the spell casting siren who had brought Sunnydale to its knees in the face of her fury that called to him.

Since his return to the Hellmouth, Spike had watched Willow almost constantly. He knew her every step as she went back and forth between Giles' base of operations and her own home. Spike told himself that he was just keeping an eye on a very powerful witch who everyone else was underestimating. He insisted to himself that his interest had nothing to do with the tantalizing scent of blood that drew him like a moth to flame. As his prey rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight, Spike assured himself again that his morbid interest in the sorceress definitely had nothing to do with any kind of attraction to her. Regardless of any damn dreams. Spike's attention was jerked back to the present at the sound of Willow's scream. His face morphed to that of his inner demon and he took off at a sprint.

Willow had been lost in thought. She found that, ever since the influx of new demon activity in Sunnydale, her mind had been wandering more and more over the last couple months. Things had been quiet for a while and then suddenly there were demons everywhere. Giles had run her ragged cataloguing all the new species while at the same time trying to figure out the cause for the increased activity. Add to that all the sleepless nights she'd been having lately . . . not to mention the dreams . . .

Willow shook her head and started to walk faster, feeling a slight sense of disquiet. Usually one of the Scoobies walked her home but tonight she had wanted to be alone. She was just starting to curse her decision when her arm was grabbed roughly and she was jerked around. As her eyes met the glowing purple ones of the demon who now held her in an inescapable grip she screamed. In the last few years, Willow had seen a lot of monsters... demons, vampires, werewolves... if you could name it, you could probably find it on the Hellmouth, but this was a whole new level of monster ugly. Purple eyes regarded her hungrily from a face the color of curdled milk. As Willow screamed in horror she was jerked forward, close enough for a sinuous, forked tongue to snake out of a mouth with too many teeth and lick the side of her face. Too terrified for subconscious thought, Willow could only react. Lightning fast her free hand came up to send a ball of fire directly at the hideous visage of her attacker. He laughed... before striking her.

Spike rounded the corner and saw red. Willow was lying on the filthy ground, one hand covering a bloody wound on her abdomen as she cowered away from the Mnemon demon above her. With a growl of rage Spike flew at the demon, slamming him to a wall and pummeling him mercilessly. The normally cool as a cucumber vampire lost all reason as he attacked the demon who had dared to lay a finger on Willow. He might have continued the beating if not for the tiny sound of distress that came from behind him. Spike turned and cursed luridly, immediately dropping the demon and rushing to Willow's side. He had been so angry that he had temporarily forgotten the effects of Mnemon poison.

Willow's back was arched almost to the breaking point in agony. Her eyes, though wide open, saw nothing as her hands clutched spasmodically at thin air. Spike pulled her into his arms and held her as gently as he could. Mnemon venom was widely acknowledged as the most painful toxin in the demon world. It had been known to send the strongest of demons stark, raving mad. Spike rose to his feet and raced away with Willow in his arms.

Willow awoke with a gasp and immediately wished she hadn't. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire. Every nerve ending felt raw and exposed. Willow began to tear at her shirt, unable to bear the sensation of anything against her over sensitized flesh, even as she looked around and tried to get her bearings. She found that she was laying on a bed of the softest silk she had ever felt but had no idea where she could possibly be. She must have made some sound because she felt the bed depress as someone moved immediately to her side.

"How're you feeling luv?"

Willow groaned silently at the sound of Spike's voice then cried out in agony. She couldn't even worry about Spike ripping out her throat because even the thought of speaking hurt like hell! However, to Willow's shock, Spike took her gently into his arms and spoke softly and kindly to her.

"Shh, Pet. It's the poison. It should run its' course soon."

He gently pushed a strand of hair off her forehead and hoped he was speaking the truth. Willow had been in and out of consciousness for the last hour but didn't seem to be any better. Even though he had done a pretty good job of stitching up the three claw marks that the demon had gouged into her stomach, her entire body was flushed and scalding to the touch. Spike left the bed to get another damp cloth. Over the last hour Willow's fever had continued to climb forcing Spike to change compresses every couple minutes.

Willow sighed with relief as the cool touch of Spike's hand seemed to chase the pain away. Suddenly this entire ordeal began to make sense. Thank the Goddess, it was all clear to her now! She must have gotten home safely and probably dropped into an exhausted slumber. This whole horrible incident must just have been a nightmare. A prelude to one of her increasingly frequent but confusingly pleasant dreams.

To Spike's surprise, when he turned back to the bed with the damp cloth Willow was on her feet, staring at him intently. He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"You shouldn't be out of bed luv. You need . . ."

Willow grabbed the front of Spike's shirt and pulled him against her. She murmured an incantation and suddenly they were both naked. Her eyes as they peered up at Spike seemed to glow an eerie emerald with desire.

"The only thing I want, the only thing I _need _is you, Spike."

Willow sighed in relief as she divested Spike of his clothing and pulled him against her. His cool body seemed to douse the flames of agony that had been eating her alive but at the same time she had never desired anyone as much as she wanted Spike now. She brought her hands up to his face and pulled his head down to kiss him.

On the best of days Spike didn't consider himself a saint. He was an unrepentant killer who, if given the chance, would commit all of his most heinous crimes again and try to outdo himself. But even at his most depraved he wouldn't have taken advantage of Willow in her current condition. Why? He was unwilling to look too deeply at the reasons behind his obsession with Willow, but whatever the cause, it gave him the strength to battle his desire. He tried to disengage himself but Willow showed surprising power for someone in her condition as she pushed him against the wall of the crypt and stood on tiptoe to devour his lips in a deep kiss.

Spike lost his head for a minute and gave in to the kiss. He had lusted for Willow's tender lips ever since that long ago night in her dorm room. As he explored the softness of her lips again he absently noted that she was just as sweet as she'd been then. Spike growled and switched their positions crushing Willow against the wall and deepening the kiss. Willow broke the kiss to bare her sweet neck and thrust her naked pelvis against him.

Spike caught his breath and regained his senses when Willow broke their kiss. In that half second of rationality he really intended to do the right thing. He had every intention of pulling away from Willow, taking her back to the bed and keeping his distance until her fever broke. Then the little siren tilted her neck to the side and arched her back further. His eyes were drawn to the pulse that beat frantically against her fevered flesh even as Willow ground her wetness against his desire.

Spike's fangs exploded in his mouth and before he knew it he had pierced her flesh and entered her body in a single thrust. As Willow's blood filled Spike's mouth, her slender legs cradled his hips and her ankles locked around his waist drawing him closer to her.

Willow moaned in ecstasy at the feel of Spike's lips on her flesh, drawing her hot blood into his body as he moved deep within hers. This was better than any fantasy she had enjoyed to date. His cool flesh seemed to douse the fire that had consumed her earlier while arousing her in a way that no man or woman ever had before. She moaned and tightened her hold on Spike.

"Oh Goddess Spike! You feel so good!"

Spike sealed the puncture wounds his fangs had left with a gentle lick before trailing kisses up to Willow's lips and taking her lips in a deep kiss. For a moment he stopped all movement and just looked at her. In a word she was glorious. Her skin, usually as pale as a vampire's, was flushed with passion and her red hair framed her face like a bloody halo. Spike brought one hand up to trace Willow's full lips with his thumb. They were slightly parted as she panted in passion.

"You're . . _Mine_ . . Now . . Willow!"

Spike punctuated each word with a deep thrust of his hips that wrung a cry of ecstasy from Willow each time. Willow's response was to pull his thumb into her mouth and give a slow roll of her hips against his erection.

"FUCK!"

Willow's smile was wicked.

"That's right, Spike. I want you to fuck me . . . Only you, Baby."

Spike needed no further urging. He thrust into her body again and seated himself to the hilt. Willow moaned and her hands went to his shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his flesh hard enough to draw blood and that little bit of pleasure pain pushed Spike over the edge. He growled and his face shifted to his demon visage. He expected Willow to scream in terror but instead she reached up, cupped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Goddess, Spike! Harder, Baby!"

Willow wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and urged him on, arching up to pull him deeper. She screamed as she climaxed and a minute later, Spike following her into his own release.

Spike lay on his side staring down at Willow several hours later. Her fever had broken some time during the night and she seemed to be resting comfortably. As Spike replayed earlier events in his head, he couldn't help touching Willow. He lightly traced the curve of her cheek and knew he had meant what he said earlier. Willow Rosenberg was his now. No other man, no other woman would touch her again. He'd kill anyone who tried and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to separate them.

Willow awoke with a smile on her face. Granted she had been having wet dreams starring Spike for a couple months now but last night had been the best. She stretched and froze as her hand came in contact with a hard, male body. With a shriek she sat up, noticed she was naked, shrieked again and pulled the sheet up to her chest.

At the first shriek Spike had leapt out of bed, face morphed into his demon visage, placing himself between Willow and any possible threat. When it became clear there was no one there, he ran a hand through his short, bleached locks and turned back to the bed.

"Bloody 'ell luv! The least you could do after you wear a bloke out is give him time to recuperate."

Willow's eyes widened.

"You mean . . last night wasn't a . . dream?"

Spike laughed and dropped on the bed beside Willow to nuzzle her neck.

"Well it was certainly something I've dreamed about . ."

Willow shoved Spike with enough strength to send him flying off the bed.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was that hideous thing . . ."

Her voice trailed off as flashes of memory returned. Spike saving her. Spike taking care of her so . . kindly. Suddenly her cheeks blushed scarlet and Spike knew she had remembered everything. In a flash he was at her side, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I would never hurt you, luv."

Willow ducked her head and blood red hair hid her face from view.

"Since when?"

Spike gently moved the hair out of her face and dropped a light kiss on her lips.

"Since you bewitched me . . ."

Willow stiffened and Spike kissed her again.

"Silly girl. You caught me with the magic of your sweet smile . . ."

He pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his. Then he dropped his head and peppered her slender neck with kisses.

"The lure of your sweet flesh bewitched me."

He nipped her neck as his hands slid down her side and between her thighs. She arched and gasped eliciting a smile from Spike.

"Yes, baby. Just like that. Your sweet siren song has utterly entranced me."

Willow brought her legs up to wrap around Spike's waist, pulling him closer. She knew it was wrong but right now she didn't care. She had dreamed of Spike, of them being together like this for months.

"Do you want me luv?"

Willow arched against Spike and bared her neck.

"Goddess, yes, Spike! I want you deep inside me Spike . . And I want to be inside you! Bite me, Spike!"

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had left Spike sleeping like the dead and escaped his crypt. She thanked her lucky stars she had not run into anyone she knew as she rushed home in her torn, bloody clothing. As Willow stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself she caught sight of her reflection and paused. She raked a hand through her wet hair and couldn't help but stare at the mark on her neck. At the juncture where her shoulder met her neck were two perfect puncture marks in a bed of reddened flesh. Even as she stared, Willow remembered Spike's words as he licked the flesh to soothe the wound. He had been standing behind her, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her.

"You're _mine_, Willow! Anyone who sees this will know that I've claimed you . . . And I'll kill anyone who touches you."

Willow shook her head and left the bathroom in a rush. She had to stop thinking about her time with Spike and imagining all the other ways he could have taken her if she hadn't run away. She was the victim of demon poison. Clearly, in addition to the pain, the venom had messed with her moral compass because even now she couldn't get Spike out of her head.

The moment Spike awoke, he knew Willow was gone. He growled and immediately started pulling on his clothing. Willow was insane if she thought he was going to let her go. Obviously he needed to keep an eye on her for her own protection. Just the thought of someone harming his woman . . .

Spike froze at that thought. What the fuck? Even when he was deepest in the morass that was his relationship with Drusilla he had never considered her his woman. His scowl deepened, he had to get to the bottom of this . . . this thing with the sexy, little witch.

At the first loud knock at her balcony doors Willow knew it was Spike. She turned her back and tried to ignore him but . . .

"Open the bloody door, Red! Or I'll break every fuckin' window and door in this place and scream bloody murder until the cops, firemen and . . ."

Willow was out of bed like a bullet and yanking open the door.

"Would you keep your voice down!"

Spike smiled as he took in the tasty sight his witch made in her cotton pajamas. God! He wanted to unwrap her like a candy bar and . . .

"Are you coming in or not, Spike? You made enough noise to wake the dead!"

Spike's grin widened to show more than a hint of razor sharp fang. As Willow turned away, Spike pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck, dragging a fang across his mark. The sound of her moan went directly to his groin and he pulled her tightly against him before spinning her to face him.

"I don't know what the hell you do to me Witch . . . but for the love of all the gods don't stop."

Willow dragged Spike's head down to hers and kissed him deeply, slipping her hands beneath his shirt to caress his cool flesh. She knew this was a bad decision. She should not have let him in. She should have reported everything that had happened so far to Giles. She definitely shouldn't want Evil Spike more than oxygen right now but . . . Dammit she'd worry about the repercussions tomorrow.

"You talk too much, Spike. Just shut the hell up and fuck me, already!"

Spike propped himself up one elbow and stared down at Willow worriedly. She looked so pale and still as she lay in his arms. God! If he had taken too much blood . . . It had not been his intention to march over here and shag them both to the point of exhaustion. But he had taken one look at her and . . . forgot everything that did not include claiming her. Just as he was about to shake her awake to make sure she was alright, Willow smiled and opened her bewitching green eyes. She brought a hand up to stroke his smooth cheek.

"I'm officially addicted to you now, Spike."

Spike felt his heart clench at her sleepy words as she dropped her hand and snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and before he knew it dropped a kiss on her head.


	2. The Morning After

**AN:** My most sincere apologies for the long wait between updates but I was trying to figure out where this story was going. Now that I have a clear direction in mind I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: wickywyld, XDracoMalfoysGirlX, Brown Eyed Girl 42 and Lazydreamer99;those who alerted: dsmith141, TwinWarriors95, RaiKimiko, Mironi Toku, DoctorWho41 and Betty727; those who favorited:xXPruscaXx; and those who did all three. Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts and imaginings

* * *

Willow used a towel to wipe the steam from the floor length mirror in her bathroom as she stood, naked and wet, staring at the three parallel scars on her stomach in consternation. Definitely a demon scar. Rather than angry, red lines well on their way to some hideous infection, they were neat, pale lines that looked years old. They could have been cat scratches, so innocent in appearance that no one looking at them would realize how they had impacted her life.

She ran a hand through her unruly, wet locks and sighed. Insert 'if onlies' here. If only she had let Buffy walk her home. If only she had just stayed at Giles' place and did more research about all the new demon inhabitants of Sunnydale. If only Spike wasn't such an evil, handsome, sexy...

"Stop it, Willow! We are so not going back there... No matter how good it was."

"You flatter me luv'. You were pretty good yourself... although my ears are still ringing from that last time when you screamed my name."

Willow yelped and grabbed a towel to cover herself as she turned to face Spike in all his naked glory. Her gaze slipped down and her eyes widened at the obvious evidence of his interest.

"Spike! A little privacy here?! This is _not_ how a guest acts!"

Spike laughed and sauntered into the room, dragging a struggling Willow into his arms. He paid no attention to her protests as he pulled her closer and trailed kisses along the fang marks on her neck.

"I'm not a guest, Red. I'm the one who shagged you six ways from Sunday last night. Remember? You kept callin' me God..."

Willow couldn't help but lean closer as Spike's voice dropped to a delicious whisper and his lips moved over the sensitive skin of his marks. The vampire in question even had the audacity to grin at her reaction.

"I know what I do to you luv' so don't go trying to act like you want to end things between us 'cause I'll never believe it...or allow it."

He dropped one last, lingering kiss on her neck and moved away, giving her just enough room to catch her breath and try to calm her racing heart but not enough to get away from him. Willow glared at him, trying to ignore the urge to throw him to the cold tile and pick up where she had left off last night. He blew her a kiss.

"You look like a pissed off kitten luv'... Who knew that could make me so horny? Ready for round two? Or is it six or seven?"

Willow shook her head, moving as far back as she could without going through the wall.

"Get serious Spike. What happened last night was...great, mind boggling..."

Spike took an eager step forward with a wicked smile and Willow held up one hand keeping him back.

"No, Spike! We're not going to think about last night and we sure as hell are not going to repeat it. We can't let anybody know what happened between us... Ever!"

Spike leaned back against the door jamb and tried not to lose his temper. He could give a rat's ass about Buffy and the cartoon characters who followed her around like trained monkeys. But he'd be damned if he let Willow go. Somehow, last night, he had connected with her in a way he had never done with anyone else, not even Drusilla. He couldn't give it up... but he didn't want to scare her off either. With a sigh he raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, luv'. Never had to beg a woman for attention before and I'm not about to start now."

Without another word he turned and walked away. He could feel Willow's eyes on him as he pulled on his clothes. By the time he was completely dressed she had come out of the bathroom and was staring at him. He walked over to her with a tight smile.

"I won't beg, luv', but this..."

He trailed a cool finger over his fang marks eliciting a shiver that caused his smile to widen.

"This means you're _mine_ luv' and if you let anyone else touch what's mine... I'll kill him."

* * *

One week later, Halloween, found Willow staring unseeing at the ancient tome on the table. The yellowed pages before her held a prophecy that she had spent over an hour trying to decipher. She just _knew _the words on the page were the key to the mysterious influx of demon activity on the Hellmouth. Unfortunately, concentration proved elusive since she just kept thinking that it had been seven days without a word from Spike. For a guy who threatened to kill anyone who touched her he had certainly made himself scarce.

She told herself that she was relieved. She reminded herself that she had told Spike their little interlude was a one shot deal that would not be repeated. She knew that the last thing she needed was a vampire stalker with no discretion, but still... For some reason, she missed the homicidal bloodsucker.

Willow especially craved him at night when her dreams were filled with memories of their time together and she awoke gasping, on the cusp of climax and so very close to racing over to Spike's crypt and begging him to take her. She closed the book with a bang and shot to her feet.

"Giles, I'm just stepping out for some fresh air. Can I get you a coffee or something?"

The Watcher barely glanced up from the book he was perusing.

"No. Thank you but I just put some tea on. Just be careful out there. You know how things are on Halloween. Buffy and the others are patrolling on the other side of town."

Willow nodded as she grabbed her light jacket and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. There was a distinct chill in the Fall air and a malevolent atmosphere heightened by children dressed in sinister costumes. Willow pulled her jacket closer around her and tried to order her thoughts.

Whatever this obsession with Spike she had to get over it. There were too many demons descending on the Hellmouth for her to waste time contemplating the charms to be found in the arms of a smooth talking serial killer. With a sigh she glanced around and realized that she had walked farther than she intended. She had made it almost as far as Spike's cemetery and realized suddenly that she was alone.

"Damn. This is what I get for keeping my head in the clouds."

She turned to head back to Giles' place and came face to face with a leering vampire.

"Double damn."


End file.
